A Mother's Choice
by Rena
Summary: A patient has a difficult choice to make. Can Lu help her make the right choice?
1. A Busy Day

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Lifetime Television.

  
  
  
  


Chapter One: A Busy Day

  
  
  
  


"Well, how is everything lookin', Lu?" Miranda Kollier asked her doctor as she buttoned her blouse. Dr. Luisa Delgado put her stethoscope around her neck, and threw her latex gloves into the trash.

"Everything looks great, Randee. If all goes well, you should deliver in about 8 weeks."

"Good. I can hardly wait. Bryan is hoping for a boy. And Taylor can hardly wait to be a big sister." Lu smiled.

"The time will go fast. But until then, just take it easy and call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks, Lu."

  
  


"Hey Lana, who's my next patient?" Lu handed Miranda's file to the receptionist. Lana handed her another one.

"Kourtney Williams. Look Lu, don't you think you should take a break? You've been goin' steady since you got here this morning." 

"I don't have time for a break, Lana" Lu answered with a sigh. "I have a full schedule of patients today. But if all goes well, I should actually be able to leave at 5."

"Yeah, right." Lana Hawkins replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She knew that Lu very seldom left the clinic by 5:00...most nights it was often after 7.

"Oh come on, Lana. You know perfectly well I need to be here. I can't..." Lu started, but Lana interrupted.

"I know, I know, you can't let your patients down. I've heard that song before. Go on, Kid. Kourtney's waiting." Lu smiled as she grabbed the file from her friend and headed towards her office.

  
  


Lu poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at a table in the cafeteria, glad for a chance to finally sit down. As she had predicted, it had been a busy day. In between her own patients, she had been paged several times to the emergency room, which had caused her to fall behind in her own patients.

"Mind if I sit down?" Lu glanced up at the sound of a male voice.

"Sure, Peter. What are you still doing here?" Lu asked the nurse.

"Delivery. Maribeth Rollings. How about you? I thought you'd be gone by now." Lu took a sip of her coffee.

"Busy day. I should be out of here by 9."

"Lu, you've really been putting in some long hours lately. You can't keep up at this pace." Lu took a deep breath.

"Peter, I've already been through this with Lana. And I don't need to go through it again with you. My job is to take care of my patients. And sickness doesn't just come between the hours of 9am and 5pm. My job is to provide care for them no matter what time of the day or night it is. My patients count on me, and I need to be there for them. I think..." At that moment, Lu's pager beeped. She quickly glanced down at it.

"ER. Gotta run."

"But Lu..." Lu took one last drink of her coffee.

"Gotta run, Peter." Lu said quickly. "I'll see you later." With that, Lu hurried from the cafeteria.


	2. Born Too Soon

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  


Chapter Two: Born To Soon

  
  


"Who paged me?" Lu asked as she rushed into the ER.

"I did, Lu." Dr. Nick Biancavilla answered. "Female, 34, 28 weeks pregnant, says she's one of yours." Lu hurried over to the new arrival in the ER.

"Oh my god. Randee."

"Something's wrong, Lu. The baby...it's to early. Please do something." 

"I want a fetal monitor over here STAT!" Lu ordered as she began to quickly assess the situation.

"You are definitely in labor, Randee. This baby is coming now."

"No!" Randee screamed. "Lu, please do something! She's not due for two months. She can't be born now. Please, Lu!" Lu was silent for a moment as she continued to monitor the unborn baby. She quickly realized that the baby was in deep distress, and would need to be delivered immediately if it were going to survive.

"Randee, we need to do an emergency C-section. The cord is wrapped around her neck. Get her up to OR and notify neonatal ICU. I'll meet you there."

"Lu! Please!" The young mother was almost hysterical now. Lu felt helpless. What could she say to her patient to calm her? Lu gently touched Randee's shoulder.

"Randee, we have to deliver her now. We don't know how long she has been without oxygen. If we don't take her now, she will die. I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. We don't have a choice." Lu glanced back quickly at Nick as she followed her patient upstairs to the OR.

Once in the OR, Lu worked quickly to deliver the baby. She knew that if the baby had gone for a long period of time with no oxygen, she would be still born. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lu held in her hands the tiny newborn. She quickly suctioned out the infant's nose and mouth. The baby began to cry...the cry was weak, but it was there. Lu gave a sigh of relief. She quickly handed the baby to a nurse, who whisked her to the NICU.

"Lu?" Randee said weakly. "My baby..."

"It's a girl, Randee." Lu answered.

"Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay." Randee pleaded.

"She's being taken to intensive care. I won't know anything for awhile yet." Lu answered in a tired voice.

"Lu, what are her chances? She's two months early."

"Some babies born this early do survive and they live perfectly normal lives. And others...well, they have problems."

"Do...do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'll do the best I can for her, Randee. She'll be getting the best of care in the NICU. And right now, I think we'd better get you settled into a room so you can get some rest."

"Oh no. I have to call Bryan. He's working tonight. He is going to be so upset." Randee said, suddenly bursting into tears.

"I'll call him for you." Lu offered. "You need to get some sleep now. In a couple of hours I hope to be able to tell you more about the condition of your daughter." Randee nodded.

"Thanks, Lu." She managed through her tears. Lu forced a smile. "That's what I'm here for, Randee." But Lu knew that there was a strong possibility that the new baby could have serious problems.


	3. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  


Chapter Three: The News

  
  
  


Lu took a deep breath as she stood outside Randee's hospital room, then pushed open the door. 

"Hey, Lu." Randee said. "You're here kinda late."

"Bryan, I'm glad you're here because there are some things we need to talk about." Randee glanced at her husband, than at Lu, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Randee questioned. "Something's wrong with the baby, isn't there?" 

"The baby..." Lu started, but Randee interrupted.

"Her name is McKenzie Abigail." Lu nodded.

"McKenzie was born two months prematurely. She barely weighed 3 pounds. Her lungs are very underdeveloped. She developed what we call RDS...respiratory distress syndrome."

"What's that?" Bryan asked.

"RDS is the most common lung disease of premature infants." Lu answered. "RDS occurs in babies with incomplete lung development. The more premature the infant, the greater likelihood of RDS.

"Is...is she going to be okay?" Randee asked, her voice trembling.

"We put her on a ventilator to help her breath. But Randee, Bryan, there is something else also." Lu told the young parents.

"What, Lu?" Randee asked.

  


"McKenzie has Down Syndrome." Lu said softly.

"What?" Bryan asked. "I've heard of that, but don't know anything about it...what does it mean?" Randee reached out and held her husband's hand, knowing that the news was not going to be good. Lu took a deep breath, trying to chose her words carefully.

"Downs is caused by a chromosomal abnormality. An accident in cell development results in 47 instead of the usual 46 chromosomes. This extra chromosome changes the orderly development of the body and brain. In most cases, the diagnoses of Down Syndrome is made according to results from a chromosome test administered shortly after birth. We've done the rest, and confirmed it."

"But...but what made you even suspect that she had it?" Bryan questioned.

"There are many possible characteristics that are apparent at birth....poor muscle tone, slanting eyes with folds a the inner corners, short, broad hands with a single crease across one or both hands, short or low-set ears. There are more, but these were the characteristics that alerted me to the likelihood of your daughter having Downs. So we did the test to confirm my suspicions."

"So...so she is mentally retarded?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, she will be mentally challanged." Lu answered. "Children with Downs frequently have specific health related problems as well."

"So she'll never be like a normal child." Bryan stated.

"I'm sorry, Bryan and Randee. Really, I am." Lu told the young couple. "I wish I had better news for you. I'll be here for you if you need to talk. Or I can arrange for you to meet with someone from The Down Syndrome Support Group. They can better answer your questions, and offer advice."

"Right now we would just like to be alone." Bryan answered. Lu nodded as she stood to go.

"I understand. Just call if you need anything."She turned and walked out of the room, leaving the new parents to sort out their feelings about the news they had just received about their new daughter.


	4. Without Words

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  


Chapter Four: Without Words

  
  
  
  


Lu was exhausted as she walked into her apartment later that evening. She had stayed at the clinic longer than she had planned, spending the last couple of hours in the NICU with little McKenzie Abigail Kollier.

"Hey Ma." Marc greeted her when she came into the apartment.

"Hey Kiddo." Lu answered. "Sorry I'm so late." Marc shrugged, his way of saying it was okay. After all, this wasn't the first time she had been late. And it wouldn't be the last. He was used to it.

"There's some cold pizza in the fridge of ya want it." He told her.

"I'm not very hungry." Lu said as she sat down on the couch. "How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess. Nothing special. Spent most of it with Twan."

"Great. That's good."

"How was your day?" Her son asked.

"Busy. Delivered a baby that wasn't due for another two months."

"Is he okay?" Marc questioned. Lu was silent for a moment, thinking about the events of that day.

"Mom?" Marc asked, sensing that something was bothering her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Marc. I'm okay. I was just thinking." Lu answered.

  


"About what?" Marc came over and sat down on the couch beside her. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked.

"You look tired. You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Is that baby okay?" Marc asked again. Lu slowly shook her head. "No. She has lots of problems. It was hard telling her parents that if she lives, she will never live a normal life."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a respiratory disorder because her lungs are underdeveloped. She is on a ventilator. And she was born with Down Syndrome. And I strongly suspect that she has other problems as well. It was hard telling her parents that she is so serious. Right now, her chances don't look good."

"I"m sorry, Mom." Marc said softly. He knew how very much his mother cared for her patients, and when something bad like this happened, she felt it deeply. He reached over and touched her hand. Sometimes words weren't needed to express his feelings or thoughts. This gentle touch conveyed his care and concern for her.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna head to bed." Lu finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Aren't you at least going to eat something, Mom?" Marc asked. He knew perfectly well that she probably hadn't taken time to eat much at the clinic that day. Lu shook her head. "No. I'll eat in the morning. Don't stay up too late." She kissed him on the cheek, got up and went into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. 


	5. Lu's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  


Chapter Five: Lu's Thoughts

  
  
  


As tired as she was, Lu lay awake late into the night. She had spent her last couple of hours at the RWHC in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, observing newborn McKenzie. The tiny infant, who had weighed barely 3 pounds at birth, was connected to a ventilator. Her tiny body was covered with tubes, each for the purpose of helping the tiny girl fight for her life.

It was never easy to give bad news to her patients, especially when it concerned a child, Lu thought. And Bryan and Miranda Kollier had been no exception.

It had been bad enough telling them that their daughter had a serious lung disorder, but then to add that she was also mentally handicapped, and would never be like a normal child. 

Miranda had reacted as any mother would when given bad news about her child. She had cried, and begged Lu to do whatever she could to keep her baby alive.

Bryan's reaction, however, had been different. He had been angry, accusing Lu of delivering the baby too early, asking why she hadn't tried to stop his wife's premature labor. And when she had discovered that the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, he questioned her as to why it hadn't been detected earlier that day when Randee had had her check up.

  
  


It was at times like this when she really missed Dana, Lu thought to herself. True, she and her former partner didn't always see eye to eye, and were often at odds. But she knew that Dana was there to lend a helping hand or give a word of advice if needed.

Dana had recently adopted two children and had moved back to her home in Virginia. Dr. Robert Jackson, Chief of Staff at RWHC, hadn't yet hired Dana's replacement, the woman who would become her new partner. Lu knew that she was on her own with this one.

With those thoughts, Lu drifted into a restless sleep.


	6. A Father's Accusations

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Six: A Father's Accusations

  
  
  
  


"Morning, Lana." Lu greeted the receptionist the next morning. Lana Hawkins glanced up from the computer screen.

"Hey, Lu." Lana immediately noticed that the young doctor appeared to be tired. "You okay? You look a little peaked."

"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh really? Care to tell Lana who he is?" Lu poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Who who is?" She questioned. Lana turned in her chair.

"Don't give me that, Luisa Delgado. Who is he?" Lu shook her head.

"Really, Lana. There is no he. I just had a lot on my mind. What's so unusual about that?" Lana shrugged, not sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"Nothing, I guess. Wanna talk about it?" Lu sighed.

"I was just thinking about the Kollier baby. It doesn't look good, Lana." Lu said sadly.

"Yeah, poor thing. I took a peek at her. She sure is a tiny thing." Lu took a sip of her coffee.

"RDS and Down Syndrome. But I suspect that she has other serious health issues as well."

"How did her parents take the news when you told them?" Lana asked.

  


"Like any parents would, I guess. Miranda cried. She's scared. But Bryan....I think he blames me."

"Blames you? Why? If it weren't for you, that baby would have died." Lu shrugged.

"I don't think he sees it that way."

"Excuse me?" Lu and Lana glanced up to see Bryan Kollier standing at the reception desk.

"Bryan. Hi. What can I do for you?" Lu asked, putting her coffee cup down and standing up.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes." Lu glanced quickly at Lana, then turned her attention to Bryan.

"Sure. Let's go into my office." Bryan followed her into her office. Lu shut the door, then motioned him to a seat as she sat down behind her desk.

"What can I do for you, Bryan?"

"I want to know what the prognosis is for my daughter. You say she has a lung disease and is mentally retarded. So are you saying she will never be like a normal child?"

"RDS is very common in preemies such as McKenzie. She was two months early. Her lungs weren't fully developed. That is why she is on the ventilator. It will help her to breath, until her lungs are developed and she can breath on her own." Lu replied.

"How could you let her be born so early? Why couldn't you stop my wife's labor? I know that can be done. How could you let this happen? If you had stopped the labor, maybe she wouldn't have been born quite so soon. Then maybe she wouldn't have that lung thing." Bryan accused.

"Bryan, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. If I had stopped the labor, the baby would have died. She was in distress. The cord was wrapped around her neck." Lu replied, trying to remain calm, knowing how upset the young man was.

  


"And what about this Down Syndrome? I thought it was possible to find out before birth if a baby has it." Bryan asked.

"Yes, it can be. With amniosentesis. But Randee did not want it. She is my patient, and I abide by her wishes." Lu answered. "This is something that occurs at conception. There was nothing I or anyone else could do to prevent it."

"We've been trying for over two years to have another baby. And when we finally do have another one, she's like this." Lu was becoming irritated with this father's attitude towards his new daughter.

"Bryan, no matter what, she is your child. Yes, she will always have special needs. But does that make you love her any less?" Bryan was silent for a moment. 

"All you're trying to do is to lay the blame on someone else. She was born this way because you insisted on delivering her early." Lu took a deep breath, fighting to keep her composure.

"I realize how hard this is for you. And I am sorry. But the fact remains...there was nothing anyone could do. If we hadn't delivered her by emergency C-Section, she would have been born stillborn. We have no idea how long the cord was wrapped around her neck or how long she went without oxygen."

"For cryin' out loud, Dr. Delgado. Miranda was just here yesterday for a check up, and you told her everything was fine. Didn't you know then that something was wrong?"

"No, I didn't detect anything. Don't you think I would have done something if I had known it?" Lu asked. 

"I don't know. Would you have?" Bryan stood to go. "But I will say one thing. Randee always brags about what a wonderful doctor you are. How do you think a malpractice suit will look on your record?" With that, Bryan Kollier stormed out of Lu's office, slamming the door behind him. Lu could only stare after him, trying to let the meaning of his words sink in. Within seconds, the door burst open and Lana rushed in.

"You okay? He seemed very angry the way he stormed out of here."

"Uh...yeah. I'm...I'm fine." Lu answered softly. "I..." Lu stood up and headed for the door. "Tell my next patient I'll be right back." Lana nodded as Lu hurried from the office, leaving Lana staring after her.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Lana told herself before leaving the office and going back to the reception desk.


	7. To Blame Or Not To Blame

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Seven: To Blame Or Not To Blame

  
  
  
  


"Have you seen her yet?" Randee asked her husband when he entered her room. Bryan greeted her with a kiss.

"Yeah, I saw her." Randee was surprised at his tone. She immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Bry? What's wrong? Is something else wrong with her? I mean, something other than what Lu told us yesterday?"

"She's just so tiny. With all those machines hooked up to keep her alive..." He pulled up a chair and sat down beside his wife's bed.

"Randee, we need to talk." Randee bit her lip, something she often did when she sensed that she did not like what was going to happen.

"Yeah? About what?" She asked softly.

"Everything. The baby. What we are going to do. Your choice of doctor."

"My choice of doctor? What are you talking about? And what do you mean, what are we going to do? McKenzie is our daughter. We are going to love her, just like we do Taylor. And when she is well enough, we will take her home, just like we did Taylor." Bryan shook his head as he searched for the right words.

"It's not that easy, Randee. Don't you get it? This baby isn't at all like Taylor. She will never be like Taylor. She will never be like a normal child. She might not even live."

"Bryan, don't say that. Lu is doing everything she can for her. You know that."

"And that's another thing. I want our baby to have another doctor. She needs a good doctor. Not this Dr. Delgado. Where did you find her anyway? Off the streets?"

"Honey, Lu is a good doctor. And she will do her very best for our baby." Randee argued.

"If she is such a good doctor, our baby would not have been born like this. She would have stopped the labor. She would not have allowed her to be born two months early. But because she did, our daughter is hooked up to a machine to help her breath. You call that a good doctor?"

"It's not Lu's fault, Bryan. She did what she had to do. She said the cord was wrapped around her neck. If she hadn't delivered her, she would have died. You heard what Lu said."

"Rand, you were just in here yesterday for your checkup and she said everything was fine. If everything was fine, then why did you end up here again yesterday afternoon? Why didn't she know something was wrong the first time you were here?"

"Some things can't always be detected." Randee said in Lu's defense. "Lu would never do anything to hurt me or the baby. Not if she could help it. This isn't her fault, Bryan."

"I don't see how you can say that. For the past seven months we were expecting a healthy baby...or at least I thought we were." Bryan told her.

"She is still our daughter, Bryan. No matter what her problems are, we will always love her. So what if she has special needs. We will deal with them. You'll see. You can love her just as much as you do Taylor." Bryan sighed.

"Honey, I'm not saying that I don't or won't love her. I'm just saying that I think Dr. Delgado could have prevented her from being delivered so early. And I think you believe that too." Randee shook her head.

"No. You can't blame Lu." Randee said firmly.

"I talked to her before I came in here," Bryan told her. "She denied that she did anything wrong."

"Of course she did." Randee answered. "Because she didn't do anything wrong. She saved our daughter's life. You should be thanking her instead of blaming her. What did you say to her?" Randee asked.

"I asked her how a malpractice suit will look on her record." Randee stared at him in disbelief.

"Bryan, you can't be serious. We...you can't sue Lu."

"Honey, I realize she is your friend as well as your doctor. But Mckenzie is our daughter. And because of Dr. Delgado's carelessness, she was born mentally retarded and with a lung disease. What if she dies? Are you still going to say that she isn't responsible?" Randee was silent as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Was her husband right? Was it Lu's fault that little McKenzie had been been the way she was? Could Lu have prevented the baby from being born two months premature?


	8. Options

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  


Chapter Eight: Options

  
  
  
  


Lu pushed open the door to Randee's room and stepped inside, followed by another young woman. She glanced quickly at Bryan, then at Randee.

"Bryan, Randee, I'd like you to meet Dawnmarie Chambers from the Down Syndrome Association of Philadelphia. I've asked her to come and talk to you. She is better equipped to answer any questions you may have about your daughter. Dawnmarie, this is Bryan and Miranda Kollier."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kollier." Dawnmarie pulled up a chair and sat down. Lu glanced again at Bryan, then quickly slipped out of the room. Bryan sat down on the bed beside his wife.

"Dr. Delgado says that you gave birth yesterday afternoon to a baby girl with Down Syndrome, and also that she was born two months prematurely. What is her name? I prefer to use the child's name when discussing options with parents."

"Her name is McKenzie Abigail." Randee answered.

"I really don't think..."Bryan started, but Randee interrupted. "Bryan, Lu was nice enough to ask Ms. Chambers to talk to us. I think we should listen."

"Please, call me Dawnmarie." 

"Dawnmarie, you said something about options." Bryan said. "What kind of options?"

"Children born with Downs today has many more opportunities than they did many years ago. Back then, they were referred to as mongoloid. We no longer use that term. They have better educational opportunities also. She can start in special education programs as early as two years old. I suggest you decorate her room in bright colors...bright colors are stimulating to a child."

"Bright colors." Randee repeated, as if trying to make a note in her mind.

"Something else that will help you," Dawnmarie continued. "Is to get involved in a support group for parents of children born with Downs. Do you have other children?"

"Taylor. She's 10." Randee answered.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Mr. And Mrs. Kollier. Raising a child with special needs is not going to be easy. You will face challenges that you may not have had with Taylor. You will find that caring for her requires more patience, more understanding. So it is very important that you have a support system. Someone to help out when needed, someone to give you a break. Like I said, the Downs group will be an excellent source of support. Another source is a couple here in Philadelphia by the name of Seth and Keely Justin. They have adopted four special needs kids, including two with Down Syndrome. In addition, they have two foster children, both with special needs, and they provide respite for parents with special needs kids."

"Respite? What's that?" Bryan questioned.

"They care for the children to give the parents a break. Like if you wanted to go out for an evening or needed to go away for a weekend or a few days, they would care for your daughter."

"What if...what if we chose to...you know, not keep her?" Bryan questioned. Randee stared at her husband in disbelief.

"Bryan, what are you talking about? Of course we are going to keep her. She is our daughter."

  


"Honey, I'm just asking. We need to explore all of our options. Our baby is always going to require special care. And there are people who are better able to care for her, people who know how to deal with those needs."

"Yes, we will look at all of our options." Randee stated firmly. "But one of our options IS NOT giving up our baby. To Noone. For no reason. We are her parents, Bryan. She belongs with us. Yes, she will always have special needs. But no matter what, her greatest need will always be love. And we can give her more than enough love." Dawnmarie watched in silence for a moment, paying close attention to this exchange between the two young parents. She knew they were in for some rough roads ahead, and she wondered if they would be able to work together in caring for their new child. Even now it sounded to her as though Bryan did not want to face the challenges of caring for his special needs daughter. Dawnmarie handed Randee a piece of paper.

"This is the number for the support group. I think it would be a good idea for you to get in touch with them as soon as possible. I am also giving you the number for Seth and Keely Justin, just in case you want to check it out. And my number is here too. Feel free to give me a call if you have any questions. And I'm sure Dr. Delgado will help you in any way she can."

"I'll bet." Bryan answered sarcastically. "She's done a great job so far." Dawnmarie glanced at Bryan, then at Randee, deciding it best not to question his tone or his statement. She stood to go.

"I'll leave you two alone now. Don't hesitate to call if you questions."

"Thank you, Ms. Chambers." Bryan and Randee remained silent until Dawnmarie had left the room, then Randee turned to face her husband.

"Why would you even ask such a stupid question? You gave her the impression that we may not keep her."

"I already told you. I just wanted to know our options. All of them. Just because I asked, does not mean that we are going to give her up. I love her too, Randee."

"We can do this, can't we? I mean, we can care for her? Give her what she needs?" Randee asked.

"Of course we can. We'll learn. We can do it together. Everything will be fine." Bryan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'd better go so you can get some rest. I'll be back this afternoon. I have a few things I need to take care of."

"Okay. And Bryan, please leave Lu alone. None of this is her fault, and we can't sue her. She did everything she could."

"I'll see you later." Bryan said as he headed for the door, avoiding her last comment. No matter what his wife said, he believed that Dr. Luisa Delgado was responsible for their daughter's serious health problems. And she was going to pay for it.


	9. The Other Side Of The Story

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  


Chapter Nine: The Other Side Of The Story

  


"Dr. Delgado, I'd like to have a word with you, if I may." Lu glanced up from the file she was reading, immediately recognizing the Chief of Staff's firm tone....a tone she was very familiar with, a tone that usually signified the beginning of an unpleasant conversation, a debate, or an argument.

"Sure, Dr. Jackson. What is it?"

"It's about a patient of yours...Miranda Kollier. Her husband came to see me this afternoon."

"Yeah?"

"He says you delivered their baby yesterday, two months prematurely. And as a result, the child has RDS and other special health needs. Is this correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I..." Lu started, but Dr. Robert Jackson interrupted.

"He feels that the baby was delivered unnecessarily. He also said that his wife had had her checkup yesterday and you had said that everything was fine. Is that true?"

"Yeah. But when she had her checkup, everything was fine. There was no indication at all that the baby was in distress. I gave Miranda a thorough examination."

"Well, her husband tells a different story. I want to hear your side of what happened yesterday when Mrs. Kollier was brought into the ER." Dr. Jackson told her.

"Miranda was in labor when she got here. She wanted me to stop the labor, but I couldn't. Upon further examination, I realized that the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. The only way to save the baby's life was to do an emergency C-section. I didn't have a choice, Dr. Jackson. My only concern right then was to save that baby's life. And I did that. I'm sorry if her husband doesn't believe that." Lu stated firmly.

"It's more than that, Lu. Mr. Kollier is planning a malpractice suit against you. Do you have any idea what a malpractice suit will look like on your record? Or on the record of the RWHC?" Robert questioned.

"In order to file a malpractice suit, wouldn't he need need to prove that what I did was unjustified?" Lu asked. Rober nodded. "Yes, he would. And you would need to prove that what you did was justified. And the only way to find out is to talk to Mrs. Kollier. And I am sure we both know that she will side with her husband."

"But she knows that her baby would have died if we hadn't delivered right then." Lu argued. "Bryan wasn't even here when she was brought in. He didn't see what was happening."

"Still, the fact remains, Dr. Delgado, a malpractice suit will not look good. I realize that you have been under some stress since Dr. Stowe left, with taking extra patients and spending more time in the ER. And I assure you that I am doing whatever I can to find her replacement. But if you are going to start making hasty decisions such as delivering a child before it's time, we will need to take action." Lu opened her mouth to speak as she felt the anger rising within her.

"You can't be serious. You are blaming me for this? That little girl would have died if I hadn't delivered her. Why don't you believe that?"

"I'm sorry, Lu. But I have to take into account what Mr. Kollier said. And I am sure I don't need to remind you what will happen if a malpractice suit is brought up against you, and the Kolliers win the case. You will be suspended."

"Dr. Jackson..."Lu started, but stopped, realizing that it was no use. Dr. Robert Jackson already had his mind made up that she had been wrong. And no matter what she said in her own defense, she knew she wouldn't be able to convince him that her decision to deliver the Kollier baby had been a matter of life or death.

"I'm late for a meeting. We will discuss this later."

"What's the point? You already have your mind made up that I'm guilty. So whatever I say will make no difference to you whatsoever."

"Dr. Delgado, I'm sorry. I wish..." Lu held up her hand to indicate the end of the conversation.

"Save it, Dr. Jackson. It's getting late, and I'd like to get home at a decent hour tonight. It's almost 7." Without another word, Lu grabbed her purse and stormed out of her office, leaving Robert staring after her.

  
  



	10. A Doctor's Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Ten: A Doctor's Doubts

  
  
  


Marc glanced across the table at his mother, who only picked at her food. He had seen this scene many times before, a definite sign that something was weighing heavy on her mind.

"Aren't you going to eat, Mom?" He questioned. Lu looked as though she were many miles away as she seemed to be staring down at her plate. When she didn't answer, the young boy tried again.

"Mom? Are you okay? Aren't you going to eat something?"

"Huh?" Lu glanced up, suddenly aware that her son was speaking to her. "Did you say something?"

"What's wrong?" Marc asked.

"Uh...nothing. I'm fine. Really." Marc took a sip of his pepsi while watching her as she continued to pick at her food.

"Mom, why aren't you eating? Did something happen at the clinic today? How's that baby?" Lu sighed.

"She's not good, Marc. Found out today that she has a heart murmur. She's fighting, but I don't think she can fight much longer."

"She's gonna die?" Marc asked. Lu nodded.

"More than likely. It will take a miracle or her to pull through." Lu answered.

"But she could make it, couldn't she?"

"Yeah. I've seen it happen before. But I don't know..."

"Come on, Mom. Don't give up on her. That's not the way you do things. Help her to fight." Lu couldn't help but smile at her son's attempt to cheer her up.

"I won't give up on her, Marc. It's just that...well, never mind." Marc eyed her suspiciously. He knew that there was something she was trying not to tell him.

"What is it, Mom? There's something you're not telling me." Lu was silent for a moment as she thought about the accusations of Bryan Kollier, and the conversation she had had with Robert Jackson before leaving the clinic that afternoon. Should she tell her son what was going on? Or should she keep it to herself? She knew it would upset him, especially when he found out what Dr. Jackson had said. 

"Come on, Mom." Marc insisted. "Tell me what is going on with you." Lu took a deep breath.

"The baby's father is planning to sue me for malpractice."

"What? On what grounds?" Marc questioned.

"He feels that I should have stopped his wife's labor instead of delivering the baby so early. He says that because of that, the baby was born with so many problems."

"But you said that if you hadn't delivered her, she would have died. Did you tell him that?" Lu nodded.

"Yeah, I told him. He didn't believe me. Instead, he went to see Dr. Jackson."

"Oh great." Marc said, rolling his eyes. His opinion of Dr. Robert Jackson wasn't very high."What did Dr. Jackson say?"

"He wanted to hear my side of the story, of what happened when Miranda was brought into the ER. So I told him exactly what had happened, and why I had to deliver the baby, that it was the only way to save her life. He said that the father is planning to sue me for malpractice. He asked if I had any idea what that would look like on my record or on the record of the RWHC."

"Is that all he ever cares about? Doesn't he care about you? All he cares about is money or what looks good for Rittenhouse. Do you think he really will sue you?" Lu shrugged.

"Well, he sure seems angry enough to do it. So I would say there is a pretty good chance that he will."

"Mom, wouldn't he have to prove that you were wrong?"

"Yeah. He would have to prove that I delivered the baby unnecessarily. And I would have to prove that delivering her was the only way to save her life." Lu explained.

"What about the baby's mother? Wouldn't she side with you? Did she know that you only did it to save the baby?"

"Yeah, she knows. The cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. If we hadn't done the emergency C-Section, she would have died."

"How could Dr. Jackson not believe you?"

"He feels that I have been under some stress since Dana left. He said that he is doing whatever he can to find a replacement. But if I am going to start making hasty decisions such as delivering a child before it's time, they will need to take action."

"I can't believe it. He is blaming you. What else did he say?"

"He said that if a malpractice suit is brought up against me and the family wins the case, I will be suspended."

"But that is so unfair." Marc said. "You saved that baby's life. He should know that you would NEVER purposely do something to hurt anyone. Why doesn't he ever believe you? No matter what, he always sides with someone else. When Dr. Stowe was here, he was always on her side. But I'll bet even now Dr. Stowe would convince him that you did what was right with that baby." Marc got up and began clearing the table. "Mom, what will happen if he does sue you?"

"I don't know, Marc. Let's not worry about that right now. No use worrying about it until it happens." But as Lu busied herself with helping her son clear the table and do the dishes, she couldn't help but worry about what would happen. She knew that Dr. Jackson already seemed to believe Bryan Kollier, so anything she might say was pretty useless. Dr. Jackson had been right. She had been under much stress lately, often working into the evening hours. In addition to her own regular patients, she would spend hours in the ER.

Now Lu herself was wondering if she had done the right thing. Was Dr. Jackson right? Had she made a hasty decision? Could she have done something to prevent the early delivery? Was Bryan Kollier right with his accusations?

"Mom? What is it?" Marc asked, immediately noticing her thoughtful expression.

"Nothing, Marc. Except that maybe Mr. Kollier and Dr. Jackson are right. Maybe I am to blame for all of this." With that, Lu threw the dish towel onto the counter and stormed off to her room. Seconds later Marc heard the door slam shut.


	11. Reassurance

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  


Chapter Eleven: Reassurance

  
  


Lu leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes, an open file folder lying on her lap.

As she did most nights, she had brought home some lab reports that she needed to go over. She had spent the past couple of hours reading these reports, and now, at nearly 10:30pm, she was exhausted. 

After several minutes of resting her tired eyes, she began picking up the files, deciding it was time to go to bed.

As she picked up the last file, she glanced at the patients's name...McKenzie Abigail Kollier. Lu put down the rest of the files and opened McKenzie's.

She read it carefully, wondering if maybe she had missed something, something that could have maybe prevented the early delivery.

"Maybe Bryan is right," she said softly to herself. "Maybe this is all my fault. But I had to do it. She would have died. Right? The cord was wrapped around her neck. I did the right thing. I couldn't let her die. Maybe I could have done something. But what? Delivering was the only way to save her life."

Lu knew in her heart that she had indeed done the right thing, but the battle between her heart and her mind was raging. In her mind she had questions. Questions that caused her to have doubts about her own abilities as a physician. Had Dr. Jackson been right? Had she made a hasty decision due to the great stress she had been under during the past several weeks? Had she made the wrong decision? A decision that could cost a baby her life?

"I wonder what Dana would have done." Lu said softly to herself. After a sitting there quietly for a few moments, she picked up the phone and dialed the long distance number to her former partner's home in Virginia, not paying attention to what time it was. After several rings, a very tired voice answered. "Hello?"

"Dana? It's Lu. I'm..."

"Lu? What...do you realize what time it is? It's almost 11:00. What's so important that you couldn't wait until morning?" Lu was slightly taken aback by Dana's sharp words, but she knew Dana was right. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't given any thought to how late it was.

"You're right, Dana. I'm sorry for bothering you at this hour." Lu slowly replaced the receiver in it's cradle, deciding she would have to find a way to figure this one out on her own.

  
  


Dana reached over to hang up the phone, but stopped. Now that she was more awake, she realized that something in Lu's voice wasn't quite right. Lu was usually confident, decisive, and sure of herself.

But now she sounded ambivalent and uneasy, a definite sign that something was indeed wrong. Dana held the phone in her hand, wondering if she should call Lu back now or wait until morning. It was late, and unless things had changed, she knew Lu would be at the clinic early and would put in a long day.

"But she called me, so something must be wrong." Dana told herself. "If something is bothering her, she probably won't sleep much tonight anyway." Dana took a deep breath, then dialed Lu's number.

After she had hung up the phone, Lu slipped into bed, feeling totally drained. When the phone rang, she jumped. Before picking it up, she paused and took a breath, afraid that maybe it was the hospital calling with bad news about baby McKenzie. "Hello?"

"Hi Lu, it's Dana. I'm sorry about before. But..." Lu sat up and turned on the bedside lamp.

"It's okay, Dana. You're right. I had no business calling at this hour. You didn't have to call me back." Lu replied.

"Something's wrong, isn't there? After I hung up, I realized that you wouldn't have called unless something was wrong. Is Marc okay? Everything okay at the clinic? You know, Nick, Peter and Lana? And Bob?" Dana questioned.

"They're all fine." Lu answered. "It's nothing like that. I called because....because I sort of need your advice."

"About what?"

"One of my patients was brought into the ER the other night. She was 7 months pregnant and in labor. She wanted me to stop the labor...but I couldn't. When I examined the baby, I found that the cord was wrapped around her neck. So I...." Lu paused as Dana interrupted.

"So you did an emergency C-Section, right?"

"Yeah." Lu answered.

"So what's the problem? Did the baby make it?"

"She did, but it's not good, Dana. She has RDS and is on a ventilator. And..." Lu hesitated.

"And what, Lu?" Dana questioned.

"She has Down Syndrome. And today I found out that she also has a heart murmur. Her chances don't look good, Dana."

"How are her parents dealing with this?"

"Her mother is upset, but seems to be handling it okay. It's the father that concerns me." Lu replied as Bryan Kollier's accusations came back to her.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"He blames me." Lu said after taking a deep breath.

"Blames you? Why? You saved the baby's life."

"He doesn't see it that way." Lu answered. "He feels that if I had stopped the labor instead of delivering, she wouldn't have been developed RDS."

"You've got to be kidding. If you had stopped the labor instead of delivering, the baby would be dead. Can't he see that?"

"I tried to tell him that, but he didn't believe me. He...he says he is going to sue me for malpractice." Lu said softly.

"Lu, I think you should talk to Robert." Dana suggested.

"That won't do no good," Lu answered. "He already talked to me. Today. He said that Bryan already talked to him, and he wanted to know my side of the story. So I told him everything."

"What did he say?" Dana questioned.

"He said that if Bryan sues me for malpractice and wins, I will be suspended. You know he won't listen to me. He never has before. Why should he now?"

"Why wouldn't he listen? I'm sure he won't want a malpractice suit at the clinic."

"Yeah, he says it won't look good on the RWHC record. But think about it, Dana. You know perfectly well that no matter what the situation, Dr. Jackson always takes the other side if it involves me. I think I'm on my own with this one."

"Would you like me to call him?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I'll handle it as best I can I guess. Bryan has to prove that what I did was unjustified, just like I have to prove that what I did was justified. In my heart I know I did the right thing. I saved a child's life. But in my mind I can't help but..." Dana quickly interrupted, having a feeling she knew what Lu was going to say.

"Lu, I sure hope you're not going to say that you did the wrong thing. Because we both know that you did what you had to do. That is plain and simple. That was the only way you could keep her alive. What about the mother? What did she say?"

"I haven't talked to her yet. But I am sure she will side with her husband."

"And any doctor will be behind you, Lu."

"Yeah, maybe. But Dana, I keep thinking that maybe Bryan is right. Maybe I could have done something differently. Maybe if I had, the baby wouldn't be fighting so hard to live right now. I don't know. I just feel...I just feel so helpless right now. I don't know what else I can do for her. Dr. Jackson asked if maybe I made a hasty decision because I was worn out and stressed, since I've been working longer hours since you left. I told him that I didn't make a hasty decision. But...did I?"

"No, Lu. You didn't. Please don't blame yourself. You didn't have a choice. You..."

"Dana, what kind of doctor am I anyway? I mean..." Dana quickly interrupted again.

"Lu, you are not responsible for any of this. You were given a situation in which you had to make a snap decision, and I feel you made the only one you could make. And I will tell you what kind of doctor you are." Dana said firmly. "You and I were partners for nearly 3 years. I know we didn't often agree on how to treat our patients, and we always had our own way of doing things, but one thing I learned about you is that no matter what it took, you did whatever you could to help your patients. Even if it meant putting your job on the line. You would NEVER do anything to endanger the life of a patient. And I know Bob knows that as well."

"Well, he sure didn't sound like he would be supporting me here, Dana. If Bryan decides to sue me, I have a feeling I will be on my own. And if Jackson sides with Bryan, then I might as well start cleaning out my office because my goose will be cooked."

"Come on, Lu. Don't be so hard on yourself. And don't underestimate Bob. When the chips are down, he will support his staff." 

"Yeah, maybe. But not when it's me. Dana, I know you and Dr. Jackson are friends, so I don't expect you to go against him. But think about it. When was the last time he took my side on any issue?" Dana thought for a moment, and quickly realized that Lu was right. Dr. Jackson didn't often support her. 

"Lu, every day we as physicians are faced with difficult decisions like the one you faced when your patient arrived in the ER. Sometimes we do make the wrong decisions. But I strongly feel that you made the right one here. We've both had cases like this before. Want my advice?"

"Yeah...that's sort of why I called." Lu answered softly.

"Stick to your guns, Lu. Don't give in. We both know that you are a fighter. You're not one to back down from anything, especially when you know you are right. I'm behind you 100%. And I will tell Bob that too."

"Thanks, Dana. I appreciate your support. I'd better let you go. It's getting late."

"Yeah, and I'm sure we both will have an early morning. But Lu, one more thing. Don't question your own abilities, as I am sure you are doing. You are a wonderful physician, and your patients are so lucky to have you. Keep that in mind, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Lu answered in a tone that made Dana believe that no matter what she said, Lu still felt down on herself and her own abilities as a doctor.

"Keep me posted on the baby's condition. And if you ever just need to talk, feel free to call." Dana told her.

"Okay. I will. Thanks for the reassurance. Bye, Dana." Lu hung up the phone and turned out the light, then settled into bed for what she knew would be a restless night.


	12. In His Mother's Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  


Chapter Twelve: In His Mother's Defense

  
  
  


"Hey Lana. Where's Mom?" Marc approached the reception desk at RWHC the next afternoon.

"Hiya Kid. Last time I saw her I think she was upstairs on the maternity ward."

"Oh. Is she with that sick baby?" Marc questioned.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I think that's where she could be. She spends as much time as possible with her in the NICU. Poor thing. I don't think she'll make it much longer."

"Thanks, Lana." Marc said as he headed down the hall towards the elevator, deciding to surprise his mother instead of waiting for her in her office as he often did.

Marc approached the NICU a few minutes later. The area was quiet. He knew he wasn't allowed in the room, but he stopped outside the door when he spotted his mother standing beside an incubator, gently caring for the tiniest newborn baby he had ever seen.

Even from a distance, Marc could see the sad look on his mother's face, and the gentleness for which she cared for this very ill child. And he knew how very much it would hurt her if she lost this tiny patient. Any time she lost a patient, it affected Lu deeply. But when she lost a child, the hurt was even deeper.

Marc glanced up when he heard voices in the distance. He saw Dr. Robert Jackson and another man whom he didn't know. Not wanting them to see him, he quickly hid around the corner, where he could hear what the two men were saying. It only took him seconds to realize that they were talking about his mother.

"Dr. Jackson, I'd like to know what you are going to do about it. Have you even talked to her?"

"Yes, Mr. Kollier. I spoke with Dr. Delgado yesterday. She insisted that delivering the baby was the only way to save her life." Bob answered.

"And you believe her?" Bryan asked. "She didn't even try to do anything else. She should have tried to stop the labor. The baby wasn't due for another eight weeks. Now because of that so called doctor, my daughter may not even live. Dr. Delgado examined my wife that very afternoon and she told Randee that all was fine. Then within hours, my wife shows up here and our baby practically dies. Where did you find this doctor anyway? In the streets?"

"Mr. Kollier, Rittenhouse prides itself on it's fine doctors and professionalism of the staff. Now I'm sure..." Bob started but Bryan interrupted.

"Maybe so, but what about this Dr. Delgado? I should have known better than to allow my wife to go to a free clinic. I guess it really is true that you get what you pay for. Now I can see why she runs a free clinic...no other medical facility will hire her."

As Marc listened to the two men, he could feel the anger rising within him. All he wanted to do was to run down the hall and confront the two men. But he held back, knowing that it would only get himself and his mother into trouble.

By now, the two men had reached the NICU. Standing by the door, they watched for a moment as Lu cared for the newborn infant. 

"Dr. Jackson, I think you should know that I have contacted my lawyer, and I think you should do the same. He says that I have a definite case against Dr. Delgado. He is already drawing up the papers." Bryan informed him.

"Mr. Kollier, I realize that you are upset. And you have every right to be. But is a malpractice suit necessary?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I believe it is. You claim that Dr. Delgado is a good doctor. But I strongly believe that she made a huge medical error here. And she needs to be accountable for it. She will pay for it. I am going to sue her for everything she's got, and make it so she can never practice medicine again in the state of Philadelphia."

"Mr. Kollier, you are making a very serious accusation here. I suggest you make sure your accusations are justifiable....make sure without a doubt that what Dr. Delgado did was not necessary." Bryan was silent for a moment as he watched Lu with his newborn daughter.

"One more thing, Dr. Jackson."

"What's that?" Bob asked.

"I don't want her working with my daughter. I want another doctor to take over, a doctor with more experience."

"I really don't think that is necessary," Bob replied.

"I am her father, and I said that I DO NOT want this Dr. Delgado to be near my daughter. She has already caused enough trouble." Dr. Jackson watched for a moment as Lu gently took care of the baby. He knew this would not make her happy, but he also knew that he had no choice. He had to do what the baby's father requested. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the NICU.

Lu glanced up when he approached.

"Hi Dr. Jackson. What brings you up here?"

"I need to talk to you, if you have a minute."

"Yeah, sure." Lu led him over to a corner of the room.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Mr. Kollier has already started drawing up the papers for a malpractice suit against you." Bob waited for her response. 

"What? And you just let him do it?" Lu questioned, her voice rising. Her reaction didn't surprise him at all. In fact, he would have been surprised if it had been anything less. Lu was not known for remaining calm when she was upset.

"Lu, I don't..." Bob started, but Lu interrupted.

"You are always so worried about the reputation of the RWHC." Lu said, her voice rising louder yet. "But what about my reputation? What are my patients going to say when they find out that I was sued for malpractice? You want me to just admit that Bryan has just cause for this? Because he doesn't. I did what I had to do to save the baby's life. " 

"Lu, I tried to convince him otherwise. He said he spoke with his lawyer, and the lawyer told him that he has a good case against you. I'm sorry. This is beyond my control. Now, if you'd like, I can contact the lawyer for Rittenhouse. I'm sure he will meet with you if I ask him." Lu tried to speak around the large lump in her throat, fighting back the anger that she felt rising to the surface. Lu took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm herself down. Dr. Jackson waited, knowing that if he were to say anything, she would become angry again. 

"Lu, I'm sure you are aware of the fact that with a malpractice suit, you will need to go before the board. And I've already mentioned that if they win the suit, you may face suspension or even termination. You need to be sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that you did the right thing for that baby." Lu glanced over at the tiny baby who was fighting so hard for her life, then she looked at Dr. Jackson.

"I already told you what happened, so it's not gonna do any good to tell you again. I guess Dana was wrong."

"Dana? What does she have to do with this?" Bob asked.

"She said that you always support your staff. Maybe you do...as long as that staff isn't me. Now if you will please excuse me, I have other patients to tend too." Lu pushed past him as she headed for the door.

"Lu, there's one more thing." Bob said as she reached the door. Lu stopped and turned to face him.

"What?" she asked. Bob took a deep breath, knowing that what he had to say would only anger her more.

"You will no longer be caring for this baby."

"What?" Lu asked.

"Her father requests a new doctor. I'm sorry. I'm assigning Dr. Harrison to her case." Lu opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she just shook her head and bolted from the room, leaving Dr. Jackson staring after her.

  
  


Marc had been listening to the conversation between his mother and Dr. Jackson, and he had had to force himself not to rush into the room and verbally attack Dr. Jackson. As his mother stormed out of the room, Marc quickly ducked around a corner, not wanting her to see him. But as she rushed past him, he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. And this only angered him more.

  
  
  


Bob glanced up as the door to his office burst open, expecting to see Lu, as she was the only one that often barged into his office without knocking. He was surprised to see Marc.

"You are definitely your mother's son." Bob said. "She never knocks either. Is there something I can do for you, Marc?"

"How could you do this? How could you allow this to happen?" Marc questioned angrily.

"Marc, I think you need to calm down. Then you can tell me what you are ranting about." Bob answered, quickly realizing that at that moment, he sounded exactly like his mother.

"How could you allow that guy to sue her? Don't you care about anything besides the reputation of this hospital? What about mom's reputation? You know perfectly well that she would never do anything like what that guy is accusing her of. Why won't you listen to her?" Bob removed his glasses, leaned back in his chair, and took a deep breath.

"Marc, I understand why you are upset. But there is nothing I can do. I was not there. It is his word against hers. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" Marc asked. "My mom's job is at stake here. And you don't even care."

"Of course I care, Marc. But like I already told you. And I already told her. This is beyond my control now. The baby's father has already started proceedings."

"But he is wrong, Dr. Jackson. You must know that. Do you think Mom would purposely do anything to harm anyone? Especially a baby? She would risk her own life to save someone. You know that. Can't you at least talk to this guy?" Marc asked, fighting back the tears.

"Marc, I've tried to talk to him. He insists that your mom delivered the baby unnecessarily. And she insists that it was necessary. Now without actually being there, I can't fairly say one way or another." Bob answered the angry boy.

"You are the chief of staff here, Dr. Jackson. Isn't it your job to support your staff?" Marc challenged.

"Well, yes. But..." Bob started, but Marc interrupted.

"Then why won't you support mom? You never support her. You are always on the other side. You always supported Dr. Stowe in everything, but when it came to my mom, you never did. Maybe you don't like her, but she is a good doctor." 

"Marc..." Bob tried again, but Marc continued.

"Is it because she runs a free clinic? Is it because she treats people who can't afford medical care? Is it because she treats homeless people and drug addicts? What is it, Dr. Jackson?"

"Marc, this has nothing to do with whether or not I like her. I like her just fine. And yes, she is a good doctor. But as Chief of Staff here, I have to look at both sides. I have to listen to both sides. I have to ask questions. Do you think I want a malpractice suit on our record here at the hospital?"

"On the hospital records? What about mom's record? It will ruin her. What chance has she got against this guy? She has to hire a lawyer that she can't afford, just to prove what we already know...she did the right thing." Bob glanced at his watch, then got up and walked around his desk, standing in front of Marc.

"I'm sorry, Marc. I am late for a meeting. Now if you'll excuse me..." Marc turned to leave, then stopped and turned around again.

"When she was raped, you said you believed her and supported her. But you let that jerk come back to work and you put her on a leave of absence. When the clinic was shot up by someone in a gang, you blamed her that violence had come here because one of her patients was in a gang. I guess I should have expected you to blame her for this too." With that, Marc stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him. Bob stood there for a moment, then pushed the button on the intercom on his desk, speaking quickly to his secretary.

"Hillary, get my attorney on the phone please."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson." The young woman answered. 


	13. Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  


Chapter Thirteen: Hidden Secrets

  
  
  


Lu took a deep breath, then pushed open the door to Randee's room, hoping Bryan wasn't there. She needed to talk to Randee about the situation at hand, and she knew she couldn't do it if he were there. 

"Hi Lu." Randee greeted her. "How's McKenzie?"

"No change." Lu answered. Randee immediately noticed the catch in her voice.

"Lu? Something's wrong, isn't there? I can tell in your voice."

"Yeah Randee, something is wrong." Lu pulled up a chair and sat down. Randee waited expectantly.

"What, Lu?"

"Randee, I will no longer be able to care for McKenzie. I..."

"But why, Lu? You are my doctor. You are her doctor. Why are you giving up on her? She needs you, Lu."

"Dr. Jackson ordered me off her case...by your husband's request."

"What? Why would Bryan do that? He knows you're taking good care of her." Lu took a deep breath.

"There's something else you gotta know, Randee."

"Yeah?" Randee asked slowly, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Bryan is suing me for malpractice."

"WHAT?" Lu nodded.

"Uh...yeah. He told Dr. Jackson that his lawyer has already started the paper work." Randee was silent for a moment as she let the news sink in.

"W...why is he doing it?" Randee questioned.

"He feels that I shouldn't have delivered the baby so early, that I should have tried to stop the labor." Lu replied. "He says that if I hadn't delivered her, she wouldn't have so many problems. He...he blames me."

"But the baby was in distress. It wasn't your fault. Did you tell him?" Randee asked.

"Yeah. I told Dr. Jackson too. But it didn't do any good. Dr. Jackson also talked to Bryan, and Bryan insisted that I was wrong."

"Lu, if you get sued for malpractice, what will happen?"

"I will meet with the board of the hospital and tell them my side of the story. They will look at my argument and Bryan's. There will more than likely be a court hearing."

"You'll have to go to court?" Lu nodded.

"Yeah. Bryan has to be able to prove that I was in error when I delivered the baby early rather than stopping your labor. And I have to prove that delivering her now was the only way to save her life, that she would have died other wise."

"But you said the cord was wrapped around her neck, right? She would have died. You saved her life. I told Bryan that."

"Well, he believes otherwise." Lu answered. "And right now I am having a hard time convincing Dr. Jackson that I did the only thing I could do. Randee, I need your help."

"What?" Randee questioned.

"I need you to tell Dr. Jackson what happened in the ER, and why we needed to deliver. If you tell him your side, I might have a chance. Bryan wasn't even there. But you know the truth about what happened." Randee lowered her gaze, unable to look Lu in the eye.

"Lu, you...you're asking me to go against my husband."

"I'm asking you to tell the truth, Randee. You're the only chance I've got to prove that I did the right thing." 

Randee was silent for a moment as she pondered over her choices. She knew Lu had done the right thing, the only thing that could save her baby's life.

Lu had been her doctor for several years, and they had become friends. She knew that Lu was in trouble now, and she was the only one who could help her out.

But Bryan was her husband and she loved him. If she went against Bryan and supported Lu, she knew he would...no, she couldn't risk it, she thought to herself.

"Randee?" Lu asked after several moments of silence. Randee glanced in Lu's direction, but still did not look her in the eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Lu. I wish I could help you. But I..."

"What?" Lu questioned, immediately understanding the meaning of her words.

"I...I can't, Lu. Don't you see? I can't go against my husband. I'm sorry."

"But Randee, you know he's wrong. You said it yourself. You know I saved your daughter's life. I'm just asking you to tell the truth. If you don't, I won't have a chance. If Bryan sues me for malpractice and wins, I could be suspended or even terminated...that would be like sending me to prison for a crime I didn't commit. Could you at least talk to him? Tell him what happened in the ER?"

"I don't think it would do much good." Randee answered. "When he makes up his mind to do something, there's not much I can do about it."

"Could you at least try?" Lu asked, almost pleading. "I don't want to lose my job. Especially for something I didn't do." 

"I'll try, Lu. But I can't promise that it will do any good."

"That's all I ask, Randee." Lu replied, knowing that Randee was probably right. Bryan would not change his mind.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I really am. I don't want you to get hurt. But asking me to go against my own husband...I just can't do it. You understand, don't you?" 

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry too, Randee. I just thought that maybe you would be willing to tell the truth to help me save my job. But I guess I was wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to tend to." Lu stood up and silently walked to the door. When she reached the door she turned around to find Randee watching her. Briefly looking into her patient's eyes, Lu saw a look of sadness, even possibly a look of fear, as if she were hiding something, as if she had a secret that she didn't want to share with anyone.

"Randee, is everything okay between you and Bryan?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Lu shrugged.

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Didn't you say you had other patients to see?" Randee asked, making it clear to Lu that she was being asked to leave the room.

"Uh...yeah. I'll...I'll see ya later." With that, Lu hurried from the room. Randee turned away from the door and stared out the window, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She wanted nothing more than to help Lu. But she couldn't. It would only make her husband angry. And she couldn't afford to do that. Even if it meant that her doctor and friend might lose her job. 

"I'm sorry, Lu." Randee whispered. "Someday you will understand why I couldn't do it."

  



	14. A Son't Support

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

  
  
  
  


Chapter Fourteen: A Son's Support

  
  
  
  


Marc slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the night stand beside the bed. 3:30 am. From underneath his bedroom door, he saw a light on in the living room. Concerned, he got up and went into the living room. He found his mother sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Mom? What are you doing out here? It's 3:30 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep." Lu answered without looking up. "What are you doing up?"

"I saw the light on. Are you okay?" Marc replied.

"I'm fine." Lu answered. "You should go back to bed."

"Mom, can we talk for a minute?"

"Can't it wait til tomorrow?" Lu questioned.

"It could, but I'd like to talk about it now. Please?"

"Okay. What's on your mind?" Marc hesitated, trying to find the right words to begin the conversation. Lu sighed.

"What's so important that we have to talk about it in the middle of the night?" She asked her son.

"I heard Dr. Jackson talking to you today when you were taking care of that sick baby. Is that guy really going to sue you for malpractice?"

"You heard? What were you doing up there?" Lu asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. While I was waiting for you, I heard Dr. Jackson and that guy talking. I hid so they wouldn't see me. That's when I heard the guy saying that he was going to sue you. How could Dr. Jackson let him do it, Mom?" Lu was silent for a moment as she thought about how she could answer her son's question when she herself wasn't sure of the answer.

"I don't know if Dr. Jackson can do anything, Marc." Lu finally answered. "Or at least he says he can't."

"I know." Marc said. "I talked to him."

"You did?" Marc nodded.

"Yeah. I sort of barged into his office."

"I'm sure he loved that." Marc smiled.

"Yeah. He said that I am definitely your son."

"I'm not so sure you should have done that, Marc. No matter what, he is still my boss."

"I know, Mom, but I can't just stand by and watch him do nothing. How can he let that man sue you?"

"Marc, I know you are concerned, and I appreciate it. But this is something I need to take care of myself."

"What's gonna happen if he does sue you?" Marc asked.

"If he wins the case, I could be suspended or even terminated."

"They could fire you?" Lu nodded.

"Yeah. If he can prove that what I did was wrong. I'll have to go before the hospital board. Maybe even court."

"Are you going to get a lawyer?" Lu slowly shook her head.

"I can't afford one. You know that." 

"What about the baby's mother? Have you talked to her?" Marc asked, trying his best to help his mother find a solution to this situation.

"Yeah, I talked to her." Lu answered.

"And?"

"She admits that I did what I had to do."

"That's great, Mom. She can tell Dr. Jackson what happened." Marc said with a touch of excitement in his voice.

"Don't get too excited." Lu told her son. "She won't go against her husband."

"Even if she knows he is wrong?" Lu shook her head, but remained silent.

"So she's gonna lie?" Marc asked. Lu nodded.

"I guess so. She'd rather lie than go against her husband. I guess I can understand why she would support her husband." Marc shook his head.

"But not if it means lying and hurting someone else. Mom, if he wins and you get fired, then what? You've worked hard to keep the free clinic going. You've worked hard and fought to get where you are. You can't lose all of that. I won't let it happen."

"Marc, I appreciate your support. But I'm afraid there's not much either of us can do here. Especially if Dr. Jackson decides that Bryan is right."

"All Jackson cares about is what it will look like on the hospital records. He's afraid that it will just make the hospital, and him, look bad. Why doesn't he care about what will happen to you? He never takes your side on an issue. I don't get it." Lu sighed, suddenly feeling exasperated by the situation.

"I don't either, Marc."

"Mom?" 

"Yeah?" Lu leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"When you left that baby today you were crying. Was it because of what Dr. Jackson said?"

"Yeah. The baby's father doesn't want me to be her doctor any more. I'm not allowed near her."

"But that's not fair. You delivered her. You've been taking care of her. You care about her. Can't he see that? Another doctor just won't care for her like you do."

"Dr. Jackson assigned Dr. Harrison to her case. He's a good doctor. He'll take care of her. By the way, how did you know I was crying?" Lu asked.

"I was standing around the corner. I didn't want Dr. Jackson and that other guy to know I was there. Then after I heard what Dr. Jackson said to you, I didn't want you to know I was there either. I knew you wouldn't want me to see you cry. After that, I went to talk to Dr. Jackson."

"I think Dana was wrong in this case." Lu said softly.

"You've talked to her?" Lu nodded.

"Yeah. Last night. She said when the chips are down, Dr. Jackson supports his staff. I think I'm on my own with this one, Marc. He seems to feel that I may have made a hasty decision with the delivery because I've been under much stress since Dana left."

"But you wouldn't do that, Mom. Doesn't he know that?" Lu shrugged.

"I thought he did. But I guess maybe he doesn't."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Without a lawyer..." Marc paused.

"I know. Without a lawyer, I won't have much of a chance. And even if Dr. Jackson was on my side, that's no guarantee that I would win the case. I would have to prove that what I did was justified, just like Bryan would have to prove that what I did was unjustified. And right now, it is my word against his. My only hope is the baby's mother. And right now, that doesn't look promising. I might as well start clearing out my office."

"Mom, don't say that. That would mean that you are giving up. And giving up isn't your style. You're a fighter." Marc said, trying to encourage her. Lu knew her son was right, but at that moment she felt very discouraged, like noone except her own son believed her.

"It's almost 4:00. I think we'd both better try to get some sleep." Lu stood up, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. Marc got up and turned out the light.

"Yeah, I guess." Lu put her arm around her son as they headed towards the bedrooms.

"Don't worry, Marc. I'll be okay." Lu assured him as they reached his room. "Get some sleep." Lu walked across the hall to her own room.

"Mom?" Lu sighed, then turned to face her son.

"Yeah, Marc?"

"I love you." Lu smiled.

"I love you too, Marc. Good night."

"Night, Mom." Lu closed her bedroom door and slipped into bed, hoping to at least sleep for a few hours before her alarm would go off. She felt totally drained, and was not looking forward to another long day at the clinic. As she drifted off into a restless sleep, she wondered what would be in store for her when she arrived at the clinic in only a few short hours.


	15. No Other Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter Fifteen: No Other Choice

"Morning, Lana." Lu greeted her friend the next morning when she entered the clinic.

"Hey, Lu." Lana replied. "Dr. Jackson wants to see you in his office." Lu groaned.

"Not exactly my favorite way to start a day."

"Maybe not, but doesn't look like you have a choice." Lana answered. Lu glanced at her watch as she headed down the hall towards Robert Jackson's office.

Lu entered Dr. Jackson's office as usual, without knocking.

"Lana said you wanted to..." Lu paused when she realized that the Chief of Staff wasn't along. A man she didn't know was sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"Oh. Sorry, Dr. Jackson. I didn't realize you were busy." Lu apologized quickly.

"Please come in, Dr. Delgado. This is our attorney, Micah Scott-Baldwin. I've asked him to talk to you about the Kollier case. He's agreed to represent you in court should the need arise." Micah stood and shook hands with Lu.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Delgado."

"Lu. Call me Lu." Lu replied.

"Please have a seat, Lu." Dr. Jackson indicated the vacant chair in front of his desk.

"I've told Micah what we are dealing with here." Bob said as Lu sat down. "He would like to hear your side of the story." Lu nodded, then cleared her throat nervously.

"My patient, Miranda Kollier, came in the other day for her prenatal checkup. She was 28 weeks pregnant. Everything appeared to be fine. We did an ultrasound, and there was no sign of trouble. Later that afternoon, I was paged to the ER. Miranda was there, and she was in labor. I didn't want to deliver the baby this early. I wanted to stop the labor."

"And why didn't you?" The attorney asked.

"Upon further examination, I discovered that the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. I didn't know how long the baby had been without oxygen. I had to do an emergency C-Section." Lu answered.

"And if you hadn't?" Micah asked.

"The baby would have died." Lu said softly.

"So the only way to save the baby's life was to deliver?" Micah questioned, wanting to be sure he had the facts straight. Lu nodded.

"Yes. If there was something else I could have done, I would have done it."

"Dr. Jackson says the child has serious health issues. Can you tell me about them?"

"She has respiratory distress syndrome, which is common in preemies. RDS occurs in babies with incomplete lung development." Lu explained, watching as Micah wrote down what she was telling him. "She also has Downs Syndrome." Lu continued. "And we just discovered that she also has a heart murmur."

"Dr. Jackson tells me that the baby's father blames you. Why is that?" Micah questioned.

"He feels that the baby wouldn't have these problems if she hadn't been born so early. He feels that I could have done something else other than deliver her two months early. He doesn't believe that the only way I could save her life was to deliver her."

"And what about the mother? Have you talked to her?" Lu nodded.

"Yeah. She knows that I did what I had to do. But she refuses to go against her husband. Even when I told her that he is suing me for malpractice and refuses to let me continue to treat the baby." Micah wrote down some notes in his notebook. After reading over all that he had written, he looked up at Lu.

"I have to be honest with you, Dr. Delgado. It could be hard to prove that you did everything you could to save the baby's life. Especially if the mother won't speak in your defense. However, I promise that I will do everything in my power to prove that you had no other choice."

"Thank you." Micah stood to leave. Robert and Lu also stood up. Robert shook his hand.

"Thank you, Micah. We'd appreciate anything you can do. Dr. Delgado is a good doctor. She would never do anything to harm a patient."

"I'll be in touch, Robert." After he had left, Robert sat down at his desk and opened a file folder. Seconds later he glanced up and realized that Lu was still standing there.

"Is there something else, Dr. Delgado?"

"Uh...thank you, Dr. Jackson."

"You're welcome, Lu." Lu turned to leave.

"I meant what I said, Lu." Robert said, causing her to pause at the door. "You are a good doctor."

"Uh...Thank you." Lu said again, not quite sure how to respond to this compliment from her boss. "I'd better get to work. I've got a full schedule today." Lu quickly exited the office, not wanting her boss to see the tears that glistened in her eyes.


	16. One Story, Two Sides

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter Sixteen: One Story, Two Sides

Three days later Lu waked into the Rittenhouse conference room. She glanced around the room.

On one side of the table were Bryan and Miranda Kollier and their attorney. On the other side of the table was Dr. Jackson and her attorney, Micah Scott-Baldwin. At the head of the table sat a woman she didn't know. Dr. Jackson stood as she entered.

"Come in, Dr. Delgado. I'd like you to meet Hillary Doran. She has been asked to be a mediator. The board would like to try to settle this without going to court if at all possible." Lu nodded as she sat down at the table.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Delgado." Hillary said. "Like Dr. Jackson said, I've been hired by the Rittenhouse board to act as a mediator. As with every story, there are two sides. My job is to hear both sides, and then determine a settlement that would be agreeable to both sides. I..."

"There is only one settlement suitable here," Bryan interrupted angrily. "And that is that this so called doctor be held responsible. She needs to pay for this. She's not fit to practice medicine in the state of Pennsylvania or any other for that matter."

"Mr. Kollier, I can see that you are very angry towards Dr. Delgado." Hillary said in a calm voice, hoping to calm the angry man down.

"How about we start with you telling me your side?"

"Fine." Bryan answered. "My wife went to Dr. Delgado for her prenatal examination. Dr. Delgado said that everything was fine, and she should deliver in eight weeks. That same day, my wife went into labor and was taken by ambulance to the ER. She begged Dr. Delgado to stop the labor, but she refused. She..."

"You weren't there, Bryan." Lu said, interrupting. "You..."

"You'll have your turn, Dr. Delgado." Hillary told Lu. "Please don't interrupt again."

"Sorry." Lu said as she sat back in her chair.

"Please continue, Mr. Kollier." Hillary said.

"My wife told me that she pleaded with Dr. Delgado not to let the baby be born now. She wasn't due for another two months. But she wouldn't listen. She delivered her anyway. Against my wife's wishes."

"Is this true, Mrs. Kollier?" Hillary asked Randee, who was sitting quietly beside her husband.

"Uh...yeah." Randee said softly, staring down at the table, unable to look at Lu."I...I told her it was to soon."

"I see." Hillary wrote down some notes in her notebook. "So you feel that if your daughter hadn't been born this early, she may not have been born with these serious medical issues?"

"Yes, that's right." Bryan answered before his wife had a chance. "If Dr. Delgado had done what my wife asked, our baby would not have been born this way."

"I see." Hillary answered. "Dr. Delgado, would you please tell me your side of what happened?" Lu nodded.

"Randee came in that morning for a prenatal exam. Everything was fine. The ultrasound showed no sign that the baby was in distress. I told Randee that if all went as planned, she would deliver in about 8 weeks."

"Well, obviously you missed.." Bryan started, but Hillary interrupted.

"Mr. Kollier, you had your turn. Now it's Dr. Delgado's turn. Please continue, Dr. Delgado."

"Randee came into the ER that afternoon, and she was in labor. She asked me to stop the labor because the baby wasn't due for another two months."

"Is it possible to stop labor?" Hillary questioned. Lu nodded.

"Yes, there are medications that will stop labor."

"And yet, you refused to administer these medications to Mrs. Kollier?" Hillary asked. Lu took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"Upon further examination, I discovered that the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. I had no choice but to deliver her. I had no idea how long the baby had been without oxygen."

"I see." Hillary said, writing in her notebook again. Hillary glanced around the room.

"Does anyone have anything else to add?"

"My clients child was born with many problems and I believe they are due to this doctor's poor judgement. Because of this, they face a lifetime of high medical expenses and a severely disabled child. I think a malpractice suit is in order here." The Kollier lawyer stated firmly.

"I disagree," Micah Scott-Baldwin argued. "My client did what she had to do to save this child's life. She had to make a split second decision."

"And what about the fact that the baby has Down's Syndrome?" The Kollier attorney questioned. "I've heard that there are tests that you could do before a baby is born to determine whether or not the child has it." Lu nodded. "Yes, amniocentesis. I offered the test to Randee, but she refused."

"Is this true, Mrs. Kollier?" Hillary asked.

"Y...yes. I told...I told Lu that it wouldn't matter if my baby had Down's. She would still be my baby."

"I see. And has that changed at all?" Hillary questioned. Before Randee could answer, Bryan spoke up. "Maybe we could have accepted the fact that our daughter has Down's Syndrome, even if we had found out before she was born. But it's more than that. She has more serious problems, and I believe those problems are caused by this doctor's decision to deliver her two months prematurely. She has lung and heart problems. This so called doctor needs to be accountable for what she did to my baby."

"Mrs. Kollier, do you agree with your husband?" Hillary asked Randee. Randee was silent for a moment, not knowing what she should say. If she took her husband's side, she would hurt and betray a good friend. But if she took Lu's side...

"I begged Lu to stop the labor. If she had, none of this would have happened." Randee said softly, her eyes cast downward.

"I see." Hillary wrote more notes in her notebook. "Dr. Jackson, is there anything you would like to say?"

"I have known Dr. Delgado for almost three years. And even though there are times when we are on opposite sides of an issue, there is one thing that I have learned about her."

"And what's that?" Hillary asked.

"She cares about her patients. She goes above and beyond the call of duty to help them. And she would never do anything to hurt them. I know that she would not have delivered that child if she felt that there was any other way to save her life." Lu stared at Dr. Jackson, almost unable to believe that he was speaking in her defense.

"The fact still remains," Bryan said. "If she hadn't delivered her this early, we would have a child that does not have heart and lung problems."

"You're right, Bryan." Lu said angrily as she stood, pushing her chair back as she did so. "If she hadn't been born this early, she wouldn't have heart and lung problems. She would be dead." With that, Lu stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving the others staring after her.


	17. A Losing Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter Seventeen: A Losing Battle

"So how'd it go, Kid?" Lana questioned as Lu poured herself a cup of coffee. Lu sighed heavily as she sat down in the nearest chair.

"I don't know, Lana. From where I'm sitting, it doesn't look good."

"Didn't Miranda tell them what happened?" Lu bit her lower lip as she remembered Miranda's words, the words that had betrayed her.

"Yeah. She said exactly what her husband said, that she begged me to stop her labor but I delivered the baby anyway."

"That is so wrong, Lu. You saved their baby's life. Why can't they see that?" Lu shrugged, then took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, Lana. Sometimes people need someone to blame I guess."

"But that doesn't mean they're right." Lana argued. "Lu, you've worked darn hard to get where you are. They can't take that away from you. If you lose a malpractice suit..." Lana's voice trailed off.

"I gotta be honest, Lana." Lu said. "Right now my chances of winning don't look good. Before, it was Bryan's word against mine. But now that Miranda sided with Bryan, there's no way I can win. They won't rule against the mother. I have no proof that the baby was in distress." Lana was silent for a moment as she studied her friend, seeing the unmistakable look of worry in her dark eyes.

"What about Dr. Jackson? Did he back you up?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, he did. But I doubt that it did much good." Lu replied.

"So what's the next step, Lu?"

"I guess we just have to wait and see what the mediator says. Then if a decision couldn't be reached, we'll have to go to court."

"Lu, if the parents win the suit, what is a malpractice going to look like on your record?"

"Lana, I am full aware of what will happen if they win. I'll be suspended, with possible termination. I know that. But right now I am facing a losing battle. There's nothing more I can do." Lu glanced at her watch. "I've got a patient coming in a few minutes. I've gotta go."

"Wait a minute, Lu. This isn't like you. It sounds like you are giving up. You are a fighter. You never give up. You always fight for things that are worth fighting for. Isn't your career worth fighting for? The career that you've worked so hard for?" Lu sighed, suddenly feeling exasperated.

"You know what, Lana? Bryan has already turned Randee against me. Bryan has told Dr. Jackson that I can no longer care for the baby. They've got a lawyer to prove that I was wrong. And..."

"And you've got a lawyer to prove that you were right." Lana said, interrupting. "He will help you fight. And you've got all of us here right behind you. You don't have to fight alone, Lu. Don't give up. Keep fighting. That little girl is alive because of you. Doesn't that count for something? Because of you, their daughter is here. If you had done what they had asked, she would have died. They are blind not to see that."

"Lana, please skip the pep talk. You're wasting your breath. There's no use fighting a battle that I've already lost." With that, Lu headed down the hall towards her office. Lana shook her head as she stared after her. There must be something else that could be done, she told herself. Lu had fought hard to get to where she was, and she was determined to help her best friend fight, no matter what Lu said. There had to be a way, something that could be done to make her want to keep fighting. But what? Lu had already made it clear that she didn't feel she could fight anymore.

"Don't you worry, Kid." Lana said softly to herself. "Lana's not going to let them take your career away from you. I can promise you that."


	18. Guilt Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter Eighteen: Guilt Trip

"Any messages for me, Lana?" Lu asked upon arrival at the clinic the next morning. Lana glanced up from the computer screen.

"Nope. Hey, you don't look to good." Lana observed, immediately noticing her friend's bloodshot eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't get much sleep last night. To much on my mind I guess." Lu replied, her voice sounding tired.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Lana stated. "You've been working longer hours since Dr. Stowe left. You barely have time to breath around here. And now with this malpractice thing going on. Lu, maybe you should consider taking a couple of days off. Just until you hear the decision. It's clear that you haven't gotten much sleep lately. I can see it. And so can everyone else. You can't force yourself to keep going like this."

"Lana, you know I can't take the time off. With Dana gone, there is noone else." Lu glanced at her watch. "I'm due in chat room. I'll see you later. And I'll be fine." Before Lana could answer, Lu had disappeared into the chat room.

"That's what you always say, Kid." Lana said under her breathe. "But Lana knows better. You're not fine." Lana leaned back in her chair, a thoughtful expression on her face. There must be something I could do, she told herself. After a few moments, she snapped her fingers and stood up.

"That's it. Miranda. I'll talk to Miranda. And I know exactly where she will be."

Lana took a deep breath, then opened the door to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. As expected, she found Miranda Kollier sitting beside the isolate where her tiny daughter lay fighting for her life.

"She sure is a tiny thing." Lana said softly as she approached. Randee glanced up, surprised to see Lana.

"Hi Lana. What brings you up here?"

"Just wanted to see this baby that I've been hearing so much about. How's she doing?" Randee shook her head.

"No change. Dr. Harrison doesn't give us much hope. Look at her, Lana. She can't even breath on her own. She has so many tubes hooked up to her. If she does make it, what kind of life will she really have? She'll have a life of special medical needs, she'll never be like a normal child."

"She'll have whatever kind of life you will give her." Lana answered. "As long as you give her love, she'll be fine." Randee was silent for a moment.

"Dr. Harrison is okay, but he's not..." Randee paused.

"What?" Lana promted.

"But he's not Lu." Randee finished. "He takes care of her, but to him she's nothing more than another patient. Lu really cared about her. I knew that my baby would be okay with Lu taking care of her.

"That's how Lu is." Lana replied. "She cares about her patients. It breaks her heart when she loses one."

"She was more than my doctor, Lana. Lu was my friend. I always knew I could talk to her. I've never known a doctor like her before."

"And you never will again." Lana answered. "There is no other doctor like her. Miranda, can I ask you something?"

"Okay." Randee answered

"If you like Lu so much, why are you hurting her like this?"

"Bryan feels..." Randee started, but Lana interrupted.

"I don't want to know how Bryan feels. I want to know how you feel. Lu was your doctor and your friend. Your husband blames Lu because your daughter was born with so many serious medical issues. Do you blame her too?" Randee was silent for a moment as she thought about how to answer Lana's question. When she didn't answer, Lana continued. "Miranda, if Lu hadn't delivered this baby, she would have died. And I think you know that. Don't you think that if Lu could have done something else she would have? Think about it. She knew that by delivering her now, she could have serious problems. And she also knew that by NOT delivering, she would die. So instead of being thankful that she saved your daughter's life, you are blaming her for the child's serious condition."

Miranda could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew Lana was right. She knew that Lu would never intentionally do anything to harm anyone, especially a child.

"Miranda, do you realize what will happen to Lu if this malpractice thing goes through?" Lana asked, then continued without waiting for an answer. "She could face suspension and possible termination. I know you love your husband and feel that you need to support him. But by lying about what really happened, you are destroying a young woman's career and everything she has worked so hard for. Lu told me what went on in that meeting yesterday, that you agreed with your husband. Do you honestly believe that? Can you honestly say that Lu delivered the baby unnecessarily?" Miranda bit her lip as she fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks as she slowly shook her head.

"I begged her to stop the labor because it was to early. But she said she couldn't because the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. I knew what could happen if the baby didn't have enough oxygen. I knew Lu did what she had to do."

"Then why didn't you say something at the meeting yesterday?" Lana asked.

"I...I wanted to, but I didn't want to go against Bryan. I tried talking to him when he first mentioned the malpractice suit. But he insists that Lu was wrong. Lana, I love my husband. I was afraid that if I went against him and told the truth, he would leave me. We...we came close to splitting up last year. I didn't want to risk losing him. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yes, I can. But I don't like to see my best friend being hurt because of a lie. Her job is at stake here. Don't you even care?" Lana asked.

"Of course I care." Miranda said defensively. "But there's nothing I can do. It's already done."

"You can talk to your husband. You can talk to your lawyer." Lana suggested.

"And tell them what, Lana? Admit that I lied about what really happened in the ER that day? Well, I can't." Lana sighed, feeling exasperated.

"I need to get back downstairs. But before I go, there's one more thing that I'd like to say."

"What?" Randee asked. Lana looked into the isolate at the tiny newborn.

"Take a good look at this tiny precious baby girl. Think about how you would feel if she weren't here. And then think about the doctor responsible for bringing her into this world, the doctor who had to choose between life and death for your unborn baby. How would you be feeling right now if she had chosen death?" With that, Lana turned and left the room. Miranda gazed down at her daughter.

"She's right, Angel. If it weren't for Lu, you wouldn't be here. I can't let this happen to the doctor that saved your life. But what am I going to tell your daddy?" Gazing at her fragile daughter, Miranda wept.


	19. Ultimatum

ThatDisclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter Nineteen: Ultimatum

"Miranda, how could you do that? And without even talking to me first." Bryan's voice was loud, angry.

Since being released from the hospital a few days earlier, Randee had spent almost every waking moment in the NICU sitting beside her daughter's isolate.

But today, she had decided to spend time at home with Bryan and 10 year old Taylor.

After her conversation with Lana, Randee had made a decision, a decision, a decision that she knew would make her husband angry. And she was right. The anger in his voice was evident.

"How could you do that?" Bryan asked again. "I know we could have won the case."

"Bryan, just listen to me for a minute." Randee pleaded. "I can't sue Lu. I just can't."

"Because of her, our baby is fighting for her life and probably won't even make it. I couldn't believe when I got a call from our lawyer saying that you had called him and told him that we are dropping the case." Bryan said angrily.

"Bryan, because of Lu, our baby is alive. She had no choice but to deliver her. Why can't you understand that?"

"Randee, no matter what way we look at it, we could have a case against this so called doctor."

"What are you talking about?" Randee questioned.

"Don't you get it? Think about it, Randee. The baby was delivered early so she has a lot of serious medical issues. According to the doctor, if she hadn't been born now, she would have died...wrongful death." Randee stared at her husband in disbelief, suddenly realizing the meaning of his words.

"Bryan, you can't be serious. You were planning to sue Lu no matter what, weren't you? If our baby had died, you would have accused her of not trying to save her life."

"Honey, if we win this, it will mean money for McKenzie's medical expenses.. Doesn't that mean anything to you? It's the only way we will be able to give her all the special care she will need for the rest of her life. Don't you want to be able to give her the best?" Bryan questioned.

"Of course I do. But not at someone else's expense. And certainly not by lying. I'm sorry, Bryan. But I couldn't keep this up. I had to cancel the malpractice against Lu. She saved our daughter's life. Why can't you see that?" Bryan shook his head.

"Miranda, I can't believe you are doing this. I wanted to win this because I thought it would be easier for you."

"What? I don't understand, Bryan. What do you mean?"

"Honey, I love you very much. And I love Taylor very much too. What I have to say breaks my heart." Bryan paused, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Randee, I've been thinking about it, and I don't think I can handle having...having a retarded daughter. She will always require special care. She will always have medical problems. Expensive problems.. She will never be like a normal child. Are you prepared for that?" Randee stared at him in disbelief.

"W...what are you saying. Bryan? Are you suggesting that we not keep her?"

"Well, I..." Bryan started, but Randee interrupted.

"Bryan, we are not going to give her up. She is our baby, our flesh and blood. We've been waiting for months for this baby."

"No, Randee. We were waiting for a normal, healthy child. She will never be able to do anything like Taylor did."

"But she is still our baby. She deserves our love and the best we can give her. We can't just throw her away like she was never born."

"Miranda, I love you and Taylor more than anything. But I...I can't do this.. I'm sorry."

"Bryan, what is it you're not telling me? Randee asked.

"Randee, you need to choose. Me or the baby." Bryan finally said.

"What? I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"You need to choose. I can't stay here and care for that baby. If you choose to keep her, then it's the end of us. I'm sorry. This tears me apart inside. If you want me to stay, then you will need to give McKenzie to someone who is better able to care for her, like those people that that lady told us about, the lady from the Downs Syndrome place. She told us about someone who adopts kids like her."

"Bryan, you can't mean that." Randee said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You're leaving us if I choose to care for our daughter?

"I've given this a lot of thought, Randee. I knew that if we won our case, you would be able to provide for her. I was only thinking of you and the girls." Randee shook her head.

"I can't believe you are doing this.."

"Maybe you will think again about dropping the case."

"No, Bryan. I won't. Besides, I already told our lawyer exactly what happened in the ER that day. Lu did what she had to do to save the baby. We owe her our child's life. Bryan, please don't make me choose. I love you very much. And I love our daughter. She needs us. Both of us. And what about Taylor? How can you just walk out on her? Please think about what you are doing."

"Randee, I have thought about it. And I always come back to the same thing. I am not ready to be saddled down with a sick baby. She will always be sick. I can't stay here and watch her die a slow painful death. And we both know she is going to die."

"No, we don't know that. She is getting good medical care. She could pull through. I know she can."

"Honey, you are in denial. She can't even breath on her own yet. And what about her heart murmur?"

"We can't give up on her, Bryan." Miranda argued. "She needs us. We are her parents. She is part of us, just like Taylor is.."

"I'm sorry Randee, but I can't. I'll give you some time to think about it. Then you can let me know what you've decided." With that, Bryan turned and hurried outside, leaving his wife staring after him.


	20. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter 20: The Truth

"Hey Lana." Lu greeted her friend as she entered the clinic. "Any calls?"

"Nope. You expecting some?" Lu poured herself a cup of coffee, then sat down in the nearest chair.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get a call from my lawyer. We should be hearing the results of our mediation meeting."

"They sure do like taking their time, don't they?" Lana asked. Lu nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah." Lu stood up and began pacing. "I don't know, Lana. I don't have a good feeling about this. There's no way I can win. Not after what Randee said. There's no way a judge is going to rule against the baby's mother."

"Now don't you go giving up, Lu." Lana said firmly. "You're a fighter. You gotta keep fighting." Lu was silent for a moment as she continued to pace. Lana watched her for a few minutes, then she quickly got up and grabbed Lu's arm.

"Lu, stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor."

"Ya know Lana, I know in my heart that I did the only thing I could do. There was no other way to save the baby's life. But with all of this going on, sometimes I find myself questioning what really did happen. I mean, maybe there was something else I could have done, should have done." Lu bit her lip. "Maybe Dr. Jackson was right."

"About what?' Lana questioned.

"Maybe I've been under to much stress since Dana left and made a poor judgement call."

"I agree that you've been under a lot of stress since Dr. Stowe left. You've been running yourself ragged, covering your patients, her patients, and frequent trips to the ER. But you did not make a poor judgement call. You..."

"She's right, Lu." A voice interrupted from behind her. Lu turned to see Randee approaching the reception desk.

"Randee. Hi. What are you doing here?" Lu asked, trying to be pleasant to the friend who had betrayed her.

"Can...can I talk to you, Lu? In your office? Please?" Lu glanced quickly at Lana.

"Yeah, sure." Randee followed Lu down the hall to her office. Once inside the office, Lu closed the door and motioned for Randee to sit down.

"I'm not sure I should be talking to you without my lawyer present." Lu said as she sat down at her desk. "Why are you here?"

"I know you're upset, Lu, and I don't blame you."

"I'm more than upset, Randee. I feel betrayed. I thought we were friends. Randee, I've worked damn hard to get where I am right now. And because of your lie, my career in on the line here. If I lose a malpractice suit, I could lose my job here at Rittenhouse, and the clinic I've worked so hard to keep going." Lu answered, trying to keep a calm voice.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I'm sorry I hurt you. But I was afraid to go against my husband, even though I know you did the only thing you could do." Randee admitted.

"I'm afraid you're a little late in admitting the truth, Randee. The damage has already been done." Randee was silent for a moment as she searched the young doctor's face. She could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Lu."

"Is that why you're here, Randee? To apologize?" Lu asked.

"Yes. But there's more to it." Randee replied.

"I'm listening." Lu said, leaning back in her chair.

"Lu, there isn't going to be a malpractice suit."

"What? I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Lu questioned.

"Yesterday I called our lawyer and told him that I wanted the suit dropped. I...I told him what really happened in the ER that day." Randee replied.

"But what about Bryan? He was okay with that?" Randee shook her head.

"No. He was angry when he found out. Lu, I'm sorry I put you through this. I never wanted to sue you for malpractice. I tried talking to him. But he wouldn't listen. I was afraid that if I sided with you, I would lose him. And I couldn't stand that thought." Lu took a deep breath.

"Thank you for dropping the suit, Randee. I know it wasn't easy for you to go against Bryan."

"There's more, Lu." Randee said softly. "I found out that Bryan was planning to sue you no matter what."

"What? What for?" Lu questioned.

"If the baby had died, he would have sued you for wrongful death."

"Randee, I don't think I fully understand what is going on here. He blames me for the baby's medical issues, and he would have blamed me if she had died. So in other words, Bryan is just doing this to get a settlement?" Lu could feel the anger rising within her, and fought to remain calm. "He would do anything for money, wouldn't he?" Randee lowered her gaze as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Lu immediately knew that the young woman was hurting, and there was something else weighing heavy on her mind. Lu got up and walked around her desk, sitting on the desk in front of Randee.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Randee nodded slowly.

"Lu, I swear I didn't know anything about this. I didn't know why Bryan was doing this. Really, I didn't. I...I just found out yesterday. He was so angry when he found out that I had called the lawyer."

"Randee, I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?" Lu asked. "Did Bryan do something to you when he found out?" Randee slowly shook her head.

"No, he didn't hit me if that's what you're thinking. But I found out the truth about why he wanted to sue you."

"And?" Lu raised her eyebrows in question.

"He said that if he could win a malpractice suit, it would give us money we would need for McKenzie's medical expenses. He said that...he said that he can't do this. He said that he can't stay and take care of a sick baby and watch her die." Randee's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I...I don't understand, Randee. What did he mean? Is he leaving you?" Lu asked.

"He...he gave me a choice, Lu. Either him or the baby."

"What? He's making you choose between him and your daughter?" Randee nodded.

"Yeah. If I choose to keep the baby, then he's leaving. He doesn't think we can take care of her. He thinks we should place her in a home with someone who can take care of her special needs."

"And what do you think, Randee?" Lu asked gently.

"I love my baby, Lu. I don't want to give her up. She belongs with us. We are her parents. I tried telling him that, but he wouldn't listen." Randee was crying now. "Lu, what am I going to do? I love Bryan more than anything in this world. And I love my new daughter. She needs us. If Bryan leaves...I don't think I can do it on my own. His mind is made up. He won't even listen. I tried talking to him. All he says is that I have to make the decision. If I want him to stay, I have to agree to give up McKenzie. Please, Lu. Help me. I don't know what to do."

"I know you love him, Randee. But he is making you do something that you don't want to do, just to stay with him. He is forcing you to turn your back on your newborn daughter, an innocent baby. Can you honestly say that you would be willing to do that? I know you, Randee. That is not something you could do and live with yourself."

"So you're saying that I should keep my baby and let Bryan go?" Randee asked.

"I'm saying that only you can make that decision. But you need to think long and hard about the consequences before you make your final decision. If you choose to give her up, will you regret it later on? Will you always blame your husband because he made you choose? Or will you be able to give her up and forget about her?" Lu questioned.

"I would never be able to forget about my daughter, Lu. No matter what. She is part of me. Just like Taylor. Just because she has special needs, does not make me love her any less."

"I know that, Randee. But you need to search your heart and do what is best for you...and your daughters."

"Thanks, Lu. Thanks for talking to me. I know we've put you through hell these past several days, and I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to me again. But I didn't know who else to turn to."

"If you need to talk again, I will be here. But I can't make this decision for you, Randee. Only you can. But take time to think it over carefully. Don't make a hasty decision that you will have to live with for the rest of your life." Randee nodded.

"I'll let you k now what I decide." Randee stood up and walked towards the door, pausing briefly and turning around to face Lu.

"Lu, if it is okay with you, I'd like you to take over caring for my daughter. I'll talk to Dr. Jackson and authorize it."

"I'd like that, Randee. Thank you." As Randee left the office, Lu sat down at her desk, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. She felt a great relief knowing that she would not be sued for malpractice, a suit that could cost her the career that she had worked so hard for. But her heart went out to Randee. Would the young mother be able to make the right choice? Would she turn her back on the daughter who needed her?

"I know you'll do what is right, Randee." Lu whispered. She glanced at the clock on the wall, quickly realizing that her first patient of the day was due any minute. "Well, time to get down to business." She said, then hurried out to the reception area to call her first patient.


	21. Follow Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter 21: Follow Your Heart

After leaving Lu's office, Randee went upstairs to spend time with her daughter in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She glanced around at all the tubes and machines that were keeping her child alive.

"Please, baby. Don't give up the fight." She whispered softly to the tiny infant. "Mommy wants you to live. You've got a big sister at home that can hardly wait to meet you."While watching her new daughter fight with every breath, Randee wondered if maybe Bryan had been right. Would they be able to take proper care of her? She would always require so much special care, for however long she lived.

Randee sat there staring at the baby for what seemed like hours, watching her chest rise with every rhythm of the respirator. She knew that tiny Mckenzie would not yet be able to breath on her own, if at all.

Randee reached into the isolate and gently touched her daughter's cheek. "I love you, Angel. I'll always love you, no matter what." With tears streaming down her cheeks, Randee hurried from the room.

Randee walked through the park watching several groups of small children as they played. After leaving the hospital, she had driven aimlessly for over an hour before finally stopping at this park, the park where she had often brought Taylor when she was younger.

Glancing around, her eyes came to rest on a young couple, about her own age. The young woman was pushing a wheelchair, her husband carrying a little girl of about 2 years old.

As the young family headed in her direction, Randee was able to see the child in the wheelchair, a little girl of about 10 years old. She was a pretty child, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her face was lit up by a beautiful smile.

Randee felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched the family together. The young parents were laughing, as were their daughters.

"That could be us," Randee told herself. "That little girl seems happy." Randee whispered, referring to the child in the wheelchair."I wonder if they ever considered giving her up."Randee sighed heavily, then walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, suddenly feeling a little shaky and weak.

"Are you okay?" Randee glanced up to see the young mother standing in front of her. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard the woman approach.

"Uh...yeah. I...I'm okay." Randee said softly.

"You sure?" Randee nodded.

"C...can I ask you something?" Randee asked the woman.

"Sure." The woman answered as she sat down beside Randee.

"I couldn't help but notice your daughter...the one in the wheelchair. Did you ever...did you ever consider giving her up? I mean, when you found out she would be disabled?"

"No, never. When we first found out that she has cerebral palsy, we were scared that we wouldn't be able to care for her. We didn't know anything about caring for a special needs child. She was our first child. As new parents, we had so many doubts. Why do you ask?" Randee hesitated. Should she confide in this woman, this stranger? Maybe she might understand and help her make a decision.

"I had a baby a few days ago. Her name is Mckenzie. She was born two months early and developed something called respiratory distress syndrome. She can't yet breath on her own. She was also born with Downs Syndrome. And she has a heart murmur."

"Are you thinking of giving her up?" The woman asked.

"After we found out that she has Downs, our doctor had us meet with someone from the Downs organization. She told us about a couple who adopt kids like Mckenzie. I love my baby. I don't want to give her up. She belongs with her family. But yesterday..." Randee paused as a lump formed in her throat. "My husband said that he can't do this. He can't stay and watch her die. And he can't take care of a child with her medical issues."

"He wants to give her up and you don't?" The woman asked. Randee nodded.

"He said that if I choose to keep her, he will leave." Randee replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He's making you choose? Wow."

"I don't want to give her up. And I don't want to lose my husband." Randee said.

"Our daughter Ariel is 9. Every day I thank God for her. Sure, raising a child such as her is difficult at times. We face many challenges. But we also have many rewards. We can't imagine what our life would be like without her. I can't tell you what you should do, but I can tell you this. Follow your heart. If you truly love your daughter, noone can make you turn your back on her. Don't underestimate your own abilities to care for her. You'll do fine. And I can tell that you already have the most important quality needed for caring for her." The woman finished.

"What's that?" Randee questioned.

"Love." The woman replied. "You love her. And no matter what her medical needs are, Love is the greatest thing you can give her." The woman stood to go, glancing towards her husband and children. "For us, the right thing to do was to raise our daughter. And I know you'll make the right decision for you. I'd better go. They're waiting for me."

"Thank you for sharing with me." Randee said as she stood. "This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. How can I choose between my husband and daughter?" The woman smiled warmly.

"Follow your heart. You'll make the right decision." The woman hurried to join her family, leaving Randee staring after her.


	22. A Mother's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter 22: A Mother's Decision

Randee glanced nervously at the clock above the kitchen sink. 5:15pm. Bryan would be home from work any minute.

She had spent much of the day at the hospital with her daughter, and thinking about what the young woman at the park had said to her that morning.

She felt torn. Torn between the love she felt for her husband and her daughter.

The slamming of a car door made her jump, and Bryan came in seconds later. As he leaned over to kiss her, Randee pulled away.

"Bryan, we need to talk."

"Okay, but can't I at least have a kiss first?" Randee stood from where she had been sitting at the kitchen table and began pacing the floor. Bryan watched her in silence for a moment.

"What's going on, Randee?" He finally asked. Randee stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"What you're asking me to do isn't right, Bryan. Noone should have to choose between her husband and child."

"I'm sorry, babe. Don't you think this hurts me too?" He asked. "We've been wanting another child for over two years. And now..." Bryan's voice trailed off.

"Maybe you can turn your back on your daughter, but I can't." Randee said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"What are you saying, Randee?" Bryan questioned.

"I am not going to give my baby girl to someone else to raise. I am not going to turn my back on her. She is our daughter, just like Taylor. And I love her just as much as I love Taylor. And so should you, Bryan."

"Honey, I never said I don't love her."Bryan replied. "I said that I can't stay and watch her die. And I just don't think I'm strong enough to care for a sick baby. I can't stand to see her the way she is."

"You think this is easy for me, Bryan? Well, it's not. I spent most of the day at the hospital with her. She is a tiny baby fighting for her life. She's got tubes and machines all over the place. She can't even breath on her own. All I wanna do is hold her and tell her everything will be okay. But I can't. All I can do is sit there and watch her fight. Do you think I want to watch her die? I know her chances aren't good, Bryan. But I want to be with her for as long as I can, for as long as she lives. Even if I can't bring her home, I can be at the hospital with her."

"Honey, I'm sure Dr. Harrison is doing whatever he can for her. She's in good hands." Bryan answered.

"Yes, she is in good hands...with Lu." Randee said, knowing he would be upset.

"What?" Randee nodded.

"Yes, Bryan. I talked to Lu, and I told Dr. Jackson that I want Lu back on Mckenzie's case."

"Randee, how could you make a decision like that without even talking to me first?" He questioned.

"The same way you decided to sue Lu without talking to me first." Randee replied. "You wouldn't even listen to me."

"But look at what she did to our baby, honey."

"That wasn't Lu's fault, Bryan. None of it was. She did the only thing she could do." Bryan shook his head.

"Randee, I think you're making a mistake. A big mistake. I know we would have won the malpractice suit against Dr. Delgado. I think you know it too." Randee nodded.

"Yes, I know that we probably would have won. But the decision would have been based on a lie...a lie that I told because I didn't want to go against you. A lie that could have destroyed Lu's career. And I couldn't do it. I had to tell the truth. I had to tell our lawyer that Lu did the only thing she could do to save our daughter's life."

"Have you thought about what I said?" Bryan asked after a few moments of silence. Randee nodded slowly.

"I can't turn my back on her, Bryan. And that's what you're asking me to do. You are making me choose between you and our daughter, and that's not right. Neither is it right to abandon her. I'm not giving her up." Randee said softly, knowing how angry he would be.

"Okay. You've made your choice then. I'm sorry it has to end this way, Randee. I thought I meant more to you than that." Bryan said.

"You mean everything to me, Bryan. And so do our children. Both of them. I thought we would be a family. But a family doesn't turn their backs on a member of the family who is sick. Especially when that family member is a newborn baby." Bryan was silent for a moment, then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Bye, Miranda. I'll be back later to pick up my stuff and say good bye to Taylor."

"She's going to be heartbroken, Bryan." Randee said, her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry, Randee. I love you." With that, Bryan turned and hurried out the door. Randee sat down at the table, fighting the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She didn't want Taylor to come home from her friend's to find her crying.

"I love you too, Bryan." Randee whispered as she got up to start preparing supper.


	23. A Daughter's Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter 23: A Daughter's Feelings

"Mom, where's Dad?" 10 year old Taylor asked as she sat down at the supper table a short time later. Randee poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from her young daughter.

"Honey, we need to have a talk after supper." Randee said, avoiding the child's question. "You'll see daddy a little later." Taylor immediately became worried.

"Did something happen to him? Was he in an accident?"

"No, nothing like that. Your dad is okay. But...well, we'll talk about it later. Eat your supper."

"Mom, what's going on? Where's Dad?" Taylor asked as she sat down on the couch beside her mother. They had finished supper and the dishes were done, and now Randee knew that it was time to tell her daughter the truth. She put her arm around the young girl.

"Honey, what I have to say isn't going to be easy. But I hope when I finish, you'll understand and not be angry with me."

"What, Mom?" Randee took a deep breath.

"Taylor, you know your baby sister is very sick, right?" Taylor nodded.

"Yeah. Is she going to die?"

"I don't know." Randee replied. "Dr. Delgado is doing everything she can for her. But your daddy...well, he said that he doesn't want to stand here and watch her die. He didn't think he could take care of a child as sick as she is, so he thought we should give her to someone who can take care of her."

"But Mom, she's our baby. We can take care of her. We can't just give her away." Taylor responded.

"I know, honey. That's what I told your dad. But he said that if I choose to keep her, then he will leave."

"You mean he will leave us if we choose to keep Mckenzie?" Taylor asked, wanting to make sure she understood what her mother was telling her. Randee nodded.

"Yes."

"But that's not fair. She's our baby. She needs us. Mom, please tell daddy that you won't give her away. I want my baby sister to come home."

"Taylor, I did tell daddy that I won't give her up. I told him that I can't turn my back on her when she needs me the most." Randee said.

"What did he say? Is he really going to leave us?"

"I'm afraid so, honey. He said he'd be back later to get his stuff and talk to you." Taylor immediately noticed the tears streaming down her mother's cheeks.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't he love me either?" Taylor asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Oh honey. Your daddy loves you very much. It's just that Mckenzie is very sick and your dad feels that he can't stay here to care for her, if she should ever be able to come home." Randee embraced her daughter in a hug.

"If Mckenzie dies, will daddy come home?"

"I don't know, honey." Randee answered.

"Mom, I want daddy to come home, but I don't want McKenzie to die. Is dad going to make me choose too?' Randee shook her head.

"I don't think so, honey. He wouldn't make you make a decision like that."

"Then why did he make you make a decision like that?" Taylor questioned her mother. "Why would he leave us just because McKenzie is sick? I still don't understand. If he loves us, he wouldn't have left." Taylor pulled away from her mother and stood up.

"Honey, your dad will be here to talk to you a little later this evening." Randee said. Taylor shook her head.

"No. I don't want to talk to him. He's wrong, and nothing he can say will make it right. I'll be in my room." Before Randee could answer, her young daughter had disappeared down the hallway and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.


End file.
